


The Only Heaven

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Kissing, Look they finally banged I'm so proud, M/M, Post-Coital, Relationship Negotiation, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are," Bruce insists raggedly, and places one huge hand against the side of his face. Oddly gentle, oddly <i>worshipful</i> with the cowl off and scratch marks over his shoulders, "perfect. I never much believed in god, not after my parents, but you-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Heaven

"You," Bruce says, voice ragged with uncertainty and eyes wide with terror, "are perfect."

It's two in the morning. His hair is ruffled beyond all repair, he's pretty sure that he has mega bags under his eyes and he's buck naked. His thighs are still wet from Bruce's come, the purple bruises on his hips are still fading and there's a certain burn in his muscles that can't be mistaken for anything else. He looks like a mess, he looks debauched, he looks fucked _out_.

...He blinks, as slowly as he can, "what-?"

"You are," Bruce insists raggedly, and places one huge hand against the side of his face. Oddly gentle, oddly _worshipful_ with the cowl off and scratch marks over his shoulders, "perfect. I never much believed in god, not after my parents, but you-"

"Bruce-" he says, uncertain.

"-You must be an angel," the hand is still brushing the side of his face, Bruce's eyes are still intense upon him. And, god, he's never had somebody _look_ at him like this before - like he's the sun and the moon and the stars, all rolled up into one, "composed of pure light, come to save us all from our sins."

He's not sure how to respond, to that look and those words. All he can possibly do Is take a slow breath, reach up his hand to cover Bruce's and squeeze just slightly.

(Because he doesn't have low self confidence, you don't get far as a superhero without soaking up some of the adulation, but _god_. This is something different. this is something strange and terrifying and so _needed_ that his skin vibrates from the very force of it-)

Bruce's gaze shutters, just a little, at the touch of skin against skin. He doesn't pull back physically, he's too well trained for that, but he does withdraw just a little, "I'm sorry."

He keeps ahold of Bruce's hand, nonetheless. Even with his head still whirling, the vibration of his skin demands nothing less, "sorry?"

"For bringing-" Bruce halts dead, swallows awkwardly. His thighs are still wet, his skin still vibrates - he watches like a hawk, "for getting carried away. It was just the orgasm talking, nothing more. I'll get-"

And pounces, much like a hawk again. Bruce has strength, but he has speed and the intensity in Bruce's eyes. It isn't hard to still him, to hold him briefly in place, "Bruce, you're _lying_."

Bruce just stares at him, still.

"No, _don't_ try to give me the Batman look. You just came inside me, that's not going to work," he only takes a deep breath in reply, keeps holding on. The softness that was in Bruce's eyes, the vibration of his skin - those are the important things, "I've never been all that religious either. Too busy for it, I suppose, you've seen how fast I move."

"Wally-"

"But I know a little about angels," he says steadily, and smiles at Bruce until the man quiets - ducks his head just slightly, "and if I am an angel then you are an archangel. Composed of light and fire and justice-"

'Wally,' Bruce mouths, face slowly cracking open again - revealing a passion so hot, so full, that he feels like he's about to burst into flame.

"-And all that other stuff," he coughs, can't help but smile. He thought that he'd be against being on fire, but it's kind of comfortable here in the heart of the inferno, "so, uh, don't be sorry and don't act like you got carried away. Because... Because if I've come to save you from my sins, then you've come to save me from myself. And that's alright."

A long, silent pause. They stare at each other, right on the edge of something.

"...Wally," and Bruce breathes out in a rush, and takes his head between his hands, and kisses him so deeply that his lips _buzz_ in the aftermath, "I'm not sure that makes too much sense, you know."

"Ah well," he says breathlessly, and smiles. With the vibration in his bones, nothing can be wrong, "kiss me again, and we'll try to work out the pieces."


End file.
